A New Chapter of Their Lives
by Tauriel Daughter of the Wood
Summary: Will she say yes to Charles or will she say yes to Jack and start a new chapter of their lives? I started this soon after Season 2 ended and before the New Years Wish premier. The cliffhanger was so annoying so I decided to write a better ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you marry me?". Elizabeth Thatcher was stunned. She couldn't speak or do anything. "Shall I take your speechlessness as a..." Charles was cut off as Elizabeth turned away. She got her bearings and turned to face him. "In any other case I would accept such a gesture, but I can't." she replied. Charles stood and still looked hopeful. "Elizabeth you can not be serious in turning down a proposal that would offer you not only being close to your family, but an escape from this dirty, hillbilly town and its inhabitants. I could offer you things that you could only dream of having in this town or with the salary of a common Mountie..." Elizabeth wouldn't endure the rest of his rehearsed speech. "I will endure your dislike of this town and my having to work for a living, but I will not hear any more of your insulting a good hardworking God-serving man. I told you before I left that I did not have feelings for you in anyway other than a brother. Now I kindly ask you to leave my classroom and this town. Don't even think of staying here to win me back. I thought you conducted yourself better than going to such lengths as to put down anyone." she replied. Charles closed his box and turned to leave. "You don't know what you are missing out on." he said. "I think I do now." she replied. Charles exited the school house and went to catch the next stage back to civilized country.

Jack stopped before walking up the steps of the schoolhouse when he heard Charles. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to go in and throw the man out, but he knew that would only make things worse. He pushed away thoughts that she might accept and headed to Abigail's cafe. He would do this right and hope their love was stronger than the pull of the East. He talked to Abigail who wished him good luck as she prepared the cafe. Jack freshened himself up and waited in the cafe for twilight to fall. He decided to read his Bible while he waited. He prayed God would work it out according to His will. Then he opened his Bible to Proverbs 31. Verses 10-31 were highlighted and verses 10 and 11 were both highlighted and underlined. He was puzzled because he didn't remember ever reading them. Then he noticed a note recorded beside the verses. "For your search to God's match for you. Love - Mother." Jack smiled. She always did know when to put her two cents in. "Thanks." he said.

Elizabeth sat at her desk in the school room trying to grade papers. Her mind could only focus on the events earlier and what Jack would do if he knew Charles had been there. The thought popped into her head that somehow he found out and was now riding to catch Charles on the stage. She got up and grabbed her coat then noticed how late it had gotten. She rushed to exit the schoolhouse nearly running into Abigail. "I'm so sorry." she said. Abigail chuckled. "Its ok. I was actually looking for you." she replied. "You were?" Elizabeth said forgetting about her worry for the moment. "Yes. I need you to change into these clothes and fix yourself up. I will help you." she replied. Elizabeth's was puzzled then remembered where she was going. "But I need to go find Jack." she protested. Abigail shook her head leading Elizabeth back into the school house shutting and locking the door behind them. "Hold your horses. Jacks not going anywhere and neither are you until you do as I say." Abigail insisted. Elizabeth gave in out of curiosity. It seemed Abigail knew something and she intended to find out what it was. A few minutes later Abigail had Elizabeth looking as if she were royalty. She wore a silk Caribbean blue dress that reached the floor and covered her Caribbean blue white trimmed heels. Her long, thick almond brown tresses were curled and pulled back and held with a coral comb then let loose to fall down her back below her waist. The neckline was low and wide enough to reveal her shoulders and collarbone but nothing more. She wore no jewelry and looked as beautiful as ever. "Now follow me." Abigail said leading her to the cafe.

Jack had finished reading and looked at the clock. Abigail would soon be over with Elizabeth so he put his Bible away and straightened out his suit. He made sure the ring was in his pocket and then sent one more prayer up. Then he heard footsteps outside the door and stood by the table waiting. The door opened and in walked Elizabeth. The candlelit lighting put a glow about her that made her even more beautiful. "Jack." Elizabeth said as she looked at the transformed cafe and Jack looking as handsome as ever. Jack stepped forward and took Elizabeth's hand. "Please come and sit." he said leading her to a table. "Wait Jack." she said as he began to pull her seat out. "I need..." Jack interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips. "Whatever it is it can wait. Let's put the talking aside until after the dinner." he said. Elizabeth nodded smiling. Jack smiled too his worry fading away for the moment. He brought out their plates and drinks then sat down. He said a blessing over the food and then began eating. After they'd finished their main course Jack brought out pieces of Abigail's famous cheesecake. "Jack this is so romantic." Elizabeth said after a few moments. Jack looked up and smiled his hopes lifting. "I hoped it would be to your liking." he paused for a moment then put down his fork. "I want you to know that what happened in the mine and afterward made me think more than I have been." he began. "Jack I know." Elizabeth began. "Please let me finish. So much has happened since I came here for this town and between us. I don't want to wait and take the chance of losing you to anyone or anything." he said looking deep into her eyes. "Jack. I don't want to lose you either." she said reaching across the table and taking his hand. "Than if you really mean it..." Jack started as he got up and went over to her and knelt in front of her and reaching into his jacket. "Elizabeth Thatcher I have loved you from the moment I saw you and no matter what anyone says of my job or the future will you..." Elizabeth's heart began to beat faster and as Jack spoke she felt her love for him grow. "Yes." she said before he could continue. "Yes Jack Thorton my love. I will marry you." she said. Jack stood and pulled her up with him. He looked into her eyes and she put her hand to his cheek. "You don't know how happy I am to hear those words. I thought..." he stopped as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can talk later. Right now lets seal this promise with a kiss." she said bringing her mouth to his. Jack forgot all about his doubts and fears in that moment. He pulled Elizabeth tight against him and ran his hands through her hair pulling out the comb and dropping it. _Now if this were an episode the camera would zoom out and focus on the candles on the table and we would watch as the candle shrunk lower and lower. Soon the camera would fade preparing for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth woke up just as the warm, pink rays of the sunrise filtered through her window. She smiled remembering last night and how it was a milestone in her journey to Hope Valley. She felt a burden lifted when she told Jack what she'd said to Charles back east and in the school house. She'd received another romantic kiss for that. She smiled again and closed her eyes remembering the warmth of his lips on hers and the passion behind it. She sighed as she could almost feel the tingle from his hand brushing her arms. She opened her eyes as she smelt some of Abigail's breakfast muffins fresh from the oven and decided she needed to get up and help her for the morning rush. She got dressed in a simple pink dress with a white apron attached to the skirt of the dress embroidered with roses. She fixed her hair by putting it up in a French twist with some loose curled strands framing her face. She finished up with some pearl earrings leaving her neck bare.

Abigail wiped her brow with the back of her hand as she worked on rolling out the dough for her pies. She had gone out for some fresh air last night to give Jack and Elizabeth some privacy and bumped into the Reverend on his way home from praying at the church. They walked together to his house talking and then Abigail returned to the cafe. She peeked in and then quietly went to her room not wanting to interrupt their romantic moment together. She was brought from her reminiscing when she heard Elizabeth coming down the stairs. She hid a knowing smile as she looked up at Elizabeth. "Good morning." Abigail said as she put the rolled out the dough into the pie pans. "Good morning." Elizabeth replied with a smile though Abigail clearly saw she was distracted by the love struck look in her eyes. "So I assume last night was a success?" Abigail asked stirring the batter she put together. Elizabeth came back to the present and blushed at Abigail's question. "Yes..." She paused looking away as she took the second bowl of batter and started stirring it. Abigail waited for her to continue. "Oh Abigail it was perfect! Jack proposed and then we danced and...oh so romantic." She exclaimed coming over and hugging Abigail. "I'm going to take a stab that you said yes?" Abigail replied after they pulled apart. Elizabeth blushed again and Abigail smiled. "So I'm sure you have lots to decide like the date and where the wedding will take place and so on." She added.

Elizabeth poured the batter into the pie then added the sliced apples and put the cinnamon mix on top. "I'm so excited to get married but I'm so unsure whether I want to get married here or back home. I know how my parents feel and I don't want to put a damper on our special day." Elizabeth confessed as she put the pie in the oven. Abigail put here in as well then touched Elizabeth's arm with a motherly gesture. "I'm sure Jack will be happy wherever you two get married." She said. "I couldn't have said it better myself." The two women turned to see Jack leaning in the doorway in his uniform with a wide smile and unending love shining out of his eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and to Abigail seemed to melt in his gaze. She walked over to him and hugged him. "That means so much to me." She replied looking into his eyes. He smiled looking back into hers with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "It would be a happier day if your older sister was perhaps busy that day." He said winking at Abigail who waved her hand at him. "Now you've ruined the moment. Viola does have her good points." Elizabeth said. "She does?" Jack asked concealing his mischievous smile. Elizabeth shot him a hurt look and he took her hand before she could walk away. "I'm not serious. I just thought you might need some good natured teasing to start your morning." He explained. Elizabeth still didn't look happy. Jack pulled her to him and kissed her. "Is that better?" He asked. Elizabeth finally smiled. "Yes." She said. "Can we get some service in here? I'm getting hungrier by the minute." A customer spoke from the sitting area. Abigail excused herself as she went to take orders and Elizabeth walked to the ice to check on the pies. "I'd better get to work or Abigail may fire me." She said shooting an evil look at Jack. He threw his hands in the air in defense. "Ok. I will leave you two lovely ladies to your masterpieces while I spend the day sitting and thinking of you." He replied kissing her cheek before leaving. Elizabeth smiled and sighed contentedly. She was positive their life together would not be boring. She went on dreaming of the future passing the time quickly. To anyone who came to the cafe it was obvious. Elizabeth was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks went by and time does move quickly when you're in love. That's how Elizabeth sees it anyway. She and Jack met at the cafe and talked numerous times about setting the date but couldn't decide on a specific day. Elizabeth wanted to get married after school let out since the days were getting cooler and shorter. Jack agreed on waiting for warmer weather, but couldn't decide which day of the month to have it on. That would soon be changed. Charles had left Hope Valley in a rotten mood and when he returned back East he immediately told Elizabeth's family before Elizabeth's letter got to them. Her mother and sister were upset for many reasons and her father half expected it but wasn't too happy. Julie was wasn't in good terms with them since she voiced that she thought Jack was perfect for Elizabeth and they should be happy with what makes their daughters happy and stop trying to run their lives. Meanwhile oblivious to all this Elizabeth's days passed quickly as thoughts of wedding arrangements ran through her mind and she worked with Abigail getting the things together. She and Jack spent many late nights together talking about wedding plans and the future.

TWO DAYS LATER

Jack walked beside Elizabeth as they headed to church. It was clear to everyone now that they were a couple. He wanted to hold her hand or put his arm around her waist or even kiss her when she did something cute but it wouldn't be proper to do it in public since they weren't married yet. Of course that didn't mean he didn't steal a kiss or hold her hand when they were alone. He smiled recalling some of those times. One time in particular he'd walked in on her when she was making a pie and she has flour all over her apron and face and her hair had fallen out of its up-do. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He surprised her by walking over and without warning kissed her sweetly and softly. When he finally pulled away she looked both surprised and pleased. Her eyes matched his burning with strong love. He smiled again as he recalled the feel of her lips every time he stole a kiss. "Jack." He was brought out of his reverie by Elizabeth's voice. "Jack you're staring. Are you ok?" She asked. Jack smiled as he focused on her face and beautiful eyes. "Sorry. I'm fine." He said. "What were you thinking about?" She asked as they continued walking. "I was thinking about how I wish I was married to you right now." He replied. "Really? Why is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow and eying him curiously. Jack smiled and pulled her into an ally. Elizabeth got a curiously look on her face. Jack kissed her firmly without warning and at first she didn't respond out of surprise and then as his kiss became softer she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran them through his freshly combed hair. Jack smiled as she responded. He knew they should be in the church by now but she'd asked and he was giving her the answer. His right hand was on the building to keep his balance and his other was cupping her face. Then Jack came to his senses and pulled away. "I believe I got my answer." Elizabeth said her eyes still closed. "Well we should be getting to church." He said his voice husky. Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled. He let her walk first so she wouldn't see the concern on his face. He combed his hair back down and tried to look normal. 'Lord you have to help me. These feelings need to stay under control until the right time.' Jack prayed silently before going into the church. He knew they needed to keep it to a minimum for him to survive the courting safely.

Jack caught up with Elizabeth at the door of the church before parting ways to either side of the church. He greeted a few more people before the doors closed and church started. The pastor's sermon was on the parallels between courting, marriage and your relationship with God. Jack groaned inwardly and closed his eyes. _'Ok God I get the message.'_ He prayed silently before looking over at Elizabeth. They met eyes and she smiled. He returned the smile before turning his attention on the preacher. He tuned out the preachers voice as it droned on to think on where he was spiritually. After examining some of his actions in the past and his feelings recently he knew he needed to get some things straight in his relationship with God and Elizabeth. He also needed to think on other things and leave the feelings from before church for the right time. He didn't realize until now that they'd been so busy and tied up in plans and spending time together that they haven't really talked about the important things. He was brought out of his thinking when he heard the pastor start to pray for the closing of the service. He decided to add his own little prayer. _'Lord help me to follow your leading. Amen'_. He finished in unison with the pastor. Now to get that alone time to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Once he'd said goodbye to almost everyone he met Elizabeth outside at the bottom of the stairs. "I never realized what church can do for you." he said taking her hand as they headed to Abigail's cafe. Elizabeth gave him a puzzled look, but he only smiled. "I'll explain later. First we are getting some of that delicious fried chicken of Abigail's." he said. "I'm sure the pastor will be there too." Elizabeth said a hint of teasing in her voice. "Are you saying there might be another wedding in the future?" Jack asked looking over at her. Elizabeth quirked a brow. Jack chuckled. "Well I'm sure we could work something out. Maybe..." Jack was interrupted by gunshots and galloping horses. He took Elizabeth into the cafe and drew his gun. "Stay here." he said. Elizabeth nodded fear in her eyes. Jack headed for the door and opened it looking out. "Jack wait!" she said running to him. "Be careful." she said gripping hard to his uniform. Jack kissed her. "I will." he said before heading out the door. Elizabeth sent up a prayer for their safety and waited.

Outside Jack saw the stage coming in followed by riders with bandannas over their faces. A few of the men including the pastor took cover with their guns ready. Everyone ran inside the buildings and Jack fired a shot at the leader then took cover. The stage driver didn't look hurt so Jack guessed the bandits attacked close to the town. The rest of the men fired on the bandits once the driver got clear. Then Jack saw people inside the stage. "There are passengers!" he yelled to the men. He took cover while the others fired on them. He had to think and fast. Then one of the bandits ordered for his men to stop firing. Jack ordered his men to stop as well. "Jack Thorton! This is Hannibal Martin. Show yourself!" the leader called out. Jack signaled his men to stay put and holstered his gun. He raised his hands and walked out. "What do you want?" he asked. "I want what means the most to you." Hannibal replied. Jack walked a bit closer. He hoped he was bluffing. Elizabeth was hidden in the cafe and he hoped she was safe. His heart constricted at the thought of something happening to her. "Why? I don't remember doing anything to you." he replied. Hannibal shot at him the bullet hitting the ground beside his boot. "I won't miss again. You don't remember me but how about my cousin? Nathaniel Tolliver." Hannibal replied. Jack remembered Nathaniel and he also remembered how the gang kidnapped Elizabeth and her sister Julia. He was about to answer when he heard a gasp from the stage.

He recognized the red hair from the window and boy sitting next to her. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer up. He couldn't let on that he knew the passengers or they could get hurt. "I remember Nathaniel. Good boy if he wasn't raised by the likes of you." he said. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground and hoped it wouldn't take a turn for the worse. Hannibal let out a snarl at Jacks comment. The rest of the gang consisted of four men and all looked like they'd rode hard, but guessed they stole horses somewhere close since they were on fresh mounts. "Well I'm here to take something of yours like you took Nathaniel." he shot back. "Seems very foolish to come here in the daylight with so few men. You're sorely outnumbered so why come?" Jack replied. He couldn't see Hannibal's evil smile, but saw it in his eyes and it made him feel sick to his stomach. "Because we didn't come without a plan." he said. Just then Jack heard a scream and his heart sank to his stomach. He turned just in time to see a fifth gang member ride by with Elizabeth in front. "Jack!" she screamed as they disappeared in the dust of the four other members. "Elizabeth!" he called after them. "You snake!" Jack said turning to Hannibal his face full of fury. "Don't even think of getting a posse after us. The minute we hear them coming she's dead." he instructed. Jack tried to lunge for him but felt something strike his head. He heard Hannibal let out an evil laugh before turning his horse and galloping off his words fading as Jack slipped into darkness.

Elizabeth groaned as she opened her eyes and saw the roof of a soddy above her. She gasped and sat up looking around. She was alone and to her relief she was still clothed. They'd used chloroform when they got out of town and she feared the worst. She heard the conversation and knew why she was taken, but hoped she could stay alive until Jack rescued her. If only she hadn't stayed by the door she might not be here. She wiped away a stray tear and swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked around. She had to stay strong and not show she was weak. She got up and straightened out her dress. Her hair was everywhere so she put it up not wanting any of the men getting ideas. She sent up a prayer for her protection and Jack's guidance to find her. There was a small table with only one chair which told her the men must sleep somewhere else. She sighed with relief and went about tiding up the place. She might as well make use of her time while she was there. There was a window above the sink and she looked out. There was a bunk house to the left and a barn with a corral where the horses were. A well was located in the middle of the yard. She guessed this was an abandoned farm due to the conditions of the buildings. She thought this place looked familiar, but couldn't place it at the moment. She finished the dishes and made the bed then put some coffee on.

She was about to sit down when the door opened and in came one of the older men. He didn't look as harsh as the others. She picked up one of the iron skillets and held it tightly ready to defend herself. On the inside she was trembling with fear. The older man chuckled closing the door. "You won't need that missy." he said. "I smelt the coffee and figured it would taste better than Mark's." he added walking over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Elizabeth lowered the skillet but kept it in her hand. He had sat down and took a sip. "Not bad. Name's Jeff." he said. She just nodded. He didn't seem to be interested in anything but the coffee. If she were to guess this was the thinker of the group and acted like he looked. He had cleaned up and must have left his hat in the bunkhouse. He was average height and about the same in weight. His hair was black and flecked with gray along the sides. "You don't have to be scared of me. I may run with this gang but it doesn't mean I act like them. I was the one we suggested putting you here and much to their displeasure talked them into leaving you be." he explained. Elizabeth shivered at the pictures running through her mind. She set the skillet down, but didn't sit. "So how'd you do it?" she asked. Jeff took another sip of his coffee before answering. "I told'em if Nathaniel were here he'd do the same thing. I also suggested that if we put up ransom we could use the money to get all the girls we wanted." he replied looking into his cup. Elizabeth felt sorry for the girls, but grateful she escaped...for now.

Jack woke up with a bad headache. He groaned and touched his head feeling the bandage around it. He blinked a couple of times to get his bearings and saw Abigail sitting in a rocking chair. She looked up from her sewing and saw him sitting up. "Good you're awake." she said getting up and handing him a glass of water. He took a swig and set it on the end table. "What happened?" he asked then his eyes widened when he remembered. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed standing up. He realized his mistake when the room started to spin. He griped the bedpost for support. "You need to take it slow Jack. You received a nasty bump on your head when that bullet scratched you." Abigail said gripping his arm. He pushed her off and went for his uniform jacket and gun belt. "I need to find her before..." he stopped when he saw the worried look on Abigail's face. "I'll be fine and I will find her." he said buckling his gun belt. She nodded and handed him his hat. "I know you will, but before you go down you should be prepared." she said. Jack looked at her puzzled. Then he remembered the passengers in the stagecoach. "Julie and Tom. I saw them in the stage. I can take care of that later." he said grabbing his winter coat. The nights were growing cooler. "Not that. Elizabeth's parents are also down there." she said. Jack stopped buttoning his coat and looked at her again. "What are they doing here?" he asked. "It seems Charles returned and told them about you and Elizabeth before her letter got to them. They came as soon as they could. Julie reunited with your brother and they aren't too happy with that either. Tom has made something of himself, but her father is very upset that two of his daughters are courting..." Abigail explained she stopped when Jack touched her hand. "I know. But I don't have time to face him yet especially now that his daughter is kidnapped and...". Now it was his turn to stop.

He saw Elizabeth's father in the doorway. "And you didn't do anything." he finished for Jack. Jack got a determined look on his face and walked up eye to eye with him. "I would have done something if I wanted Elizabeth dead. They would have killed her if I had made a move. I tried in the end and you saw what happened when I did. I can't speak for Elizabeth, but I know what I feel for her and I will stop at nothing to find her and bring her back. No one can keep her from harm. Not me, not you and not Charles." he said. "But if she were with Charles this wouldn't have happened. And if she hadn't taken this job she wouldn't be in this situation." her father shot back. Jack shook his head. "You can come up with if's all you want, but that won't change what happened. There are danger's back East as well as here. You can't control your daughters' lives forever. I understand you want the best for them but maybe the best for them is to follow their hearts. I suggest you stop telling them you want them to do and support them in what they want to do. Now I'm going out there to look for my fiance and I'm going to marry her and if she wants you there I will be civil to you for her sake." Jack replied. He walked out the door and down the stairs. He nodded to Julie and Tom and Elizabeth's mother on the way out. He mounted his horse and rode off in the direction the bandits did.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth spent the rest of the day cooking for the gang and trying to keep clear of any of them. She hoped Jeff was persuasive enough to hold them until she was rescued. Now she busied herself in clearing the supper dishes after the men had left. She had some close calls, but kept an extra hat pin ready and much to the men's displeasure it worked. She looked out the window and cringed when she heard three of the men laughing hysterically at one of their dirty jokes no doubt. She hoped Jack would hurry. She put the last dish away and sat down on the bed after stoking the fire. She pulled her coat tighter. A soddy didn't heat up very fast. _'Lord please send Jack quick'._ she prayed closing her eyes to hold back the tears that had wanted to fall since she got there. Jack had wanted to tell her something that much she knew, but other than wedding plans she didn't know what it could be. She sighed and looked around for something to do. Everything seemed spick and span thanks to her hard work. At least she wouldn't have to clean up after this many men when she married. It would only be Jack and she hoped he wasn't as dirty as these men though she hadn't seen his homestead yet either she thought with a wry smile on her face. Since there was nothing else she could do inside and she wouldn't dream of going outside with the men so she leaned back on the bed and decided to think about good memories. She thought about several of her children from the school and some of their antics. She prayed they wouldn't worry too much. She thought about her previous adventure being kidnapped and Julie being there. She wondered what Julie was doing back East now that Tom was sent away. She figured she was moping and giving her parent's an earful. She frowned when she thought about her parents. No doubt they were trying to convince her that she needed to look elsewhere for a husband and probably throwing in things about Jack as well. She shook her head. "So much for the happy thoughts." she said. She really did love her parent's but they seemed to be focused on their wants for their daughters and wouldn't listen to any other idea unless it involved staying there and marrying well. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then she thought about how much Jack meant to her and she wouldn't trade him for anything. She smiled as she thought about how his kisses made her feel. She let her mind wander and imagine what being held in his arms would feel like and...she blushed and scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. She chuckled at what her parent's would say if they knew.

Meanwhile Jack had kept up the pursuit of the gang's scarce tracks. He could only imagine what would happen if he didn't reach Elizabeth in time. He urged Storm faster along the trail and after a few more miles he pulled up in a clearing. He looked around and was surprised and disturbed at the same time. This was the clearing just before the abandoned farm which was only an hour's ride from his homestead. He wondered how long this gang had been camped out here. The trail to his homestead was hard to find if you weren't looking for it and he was glad for that. Being a Mountie got you many enemies and the farther away and hidden you were the better especially if you had a family. He made a note to teach Elizabeth to shoot and defend herself when he rescued her. When not if. He patted Storms neck and told him to be quiet. Then he dismounted and grabbed his shotgun out. Then he got down and crawled up a hill overlooking the homestead. He made notice of a soddy and a bunkhouse a few feet from it. He prayed the men slept there. He pulled his coat tighter around him. It got colder every night and he hoped Elizabeth was staying warm. He crawled back a little when the door to the barn opened and out came the whole gang. Smoke was coming out of the soddy's chimney and he wondered if Elizabeth had to feed these snakes. He growled and was about to charge down there when he noticed something. The corral gate was low and in bad shape. He smiled as he got an idea. He crawled back out of sight and got up walking back to Storm. "I need your help boy." he said untacking his stallion. "I need you to go down there and get those mares and get them out of there." he said. He hoped he didn't sound out of his mind, but Storm was a smart horse and they had a special bond and understanding. Storm bobbed his head and snorted. "Good boy." Jack said patting his neck. With that Storm ran down the hill and cleared the corral gate. He whinnied and ran a circle around the mares before jumping the gate. He whinnied and galloped a short distance before stopping and turning around and whinnying again. With that the mares took off after him. Jack saw the men running out and yelling trying to catch the mares. Storm let out a battle cry and galloped off into the hills with the mares following. Jack smiled. The first part of his plan had worked. Now for the second part.

Elizabeth had finished supper when the men came in. She nodded to Jeff and grabbed her bowl and filled it up then retreated to the back of the soddy keeping her hat pin ready. The men just shot her disturbing looks, but were too interested in the food. She was too depressed to eat, but took a few bites knowing she had to keep her strength up. Just as the men were finishing up there was a commotion outside and series of whinnies. "What in tarnation?" Hannibal said getting up and looking outside. "There's a rouge stallion taking off with our horses!" He yelled grabbing his hat and running out into the yard. The rest of the men followed forgetting about Elizabeth. She got up and looked out the window. "Storm?" she whispered recognizing Jack's stallion. Her heart leapt with joy. Jack was here! She hoped he didn't get caught. She smiled as the men ran off after their horses.

She stepped foot outside and looked around, but didn't see anyone. "They must be more worried about their horses than me." She said relieved. "They are, but not me." Elizabeth's heart sank at the voice behind her. It was Carl the one who'd carried her off. He scared her even more than Hannibal because of the looks he'd given her. She started to feel sick to her stomach. "Now for some fun." he said. She didn't have to be facing him to see the wicked smile and look in his eyes. She made a dart for the bunkhouse, but tripped on her torn dress. She cried out as she hit the ground hard. She tried to get up, but Carl had grabbed her arm and held on tight. "I like some spunk in my women." he whispered in her ear. Her stomach roiled at the smell of his breath and the feel of it on her neck. She kicked and connected with his shin and his grip loosened. She scrambled to get free, but he reached out with his other hand and tried to grab it, but only got a fist full of her dress. She wanted to cry when she heard it rip revealing a good part of her side. She screamed and jerked away, but connected with the ground again. She tried to sit up, but in vain.

Carl pushed down one her arms and pinned her to the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw his face inches from hers and his sneer. She closed her eyes knowing that would be forever seared in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut as he ripped more of her dress. She kept on crying out no, but stopped trying to resist. He was much more stronger than her. She turned her face away as she felt his hot breath closer. When she wouldn't give in he just hit her. She soon stopped resisting and resigned herself to her fate. She thought she was done for when she heard a gunshot echo and she opened her eyes just in time to see Carl jerk before falling over. She passed out from the sight and pain before she could see who had shot him.

Jack had called Storm back and sent the mares off into the woods ready to engage his next plan when he heard a scream. "Elizabeth!" he cried out. He mounted Storm and not caring if the others were there he raced like a madman down into the farm. His heart plummeted to his stomach when he saw pinned to the ground and her dress tore. He saw one of the gang members on top of her and in a blinding rage he raised his rifle and shot hitting his target.

He galloped Storm over to her and wanted to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt, but knew that gunshot would bring the others. He scooped her up into the saddle and galloped off into the woods hoping there was enough leaf cover to conceal his tracks. Elizabeth lay slumped against him and he feared the worst. He felt a bullet whiz by his head. He must have galloped straight into them looking for their horses. They were pretty far up in the mountains and the snow had begun to fall. He had to get out of there and fast or he'd get lost and the pass always closed when it snowed. He galloped blindly hoping Storm could see better than he could. A bullet scratched his arm and he winced, but kept on riding. Soon he'd be out of their range and hopefully end up somewhere safe. He pulled up after he was sure they were clear of the men. He hoped the mare he put the message on made it back to town or was found by someone other than the gang so they would be rounded up.

He patted Storm's lathered neck and looked around. The snow was falling heavier, but there was some visibility. Elizabeth hadn't come too yet and he was worried. Her coat had been ripped off and he put his on her, but she still shivered. The temperature dropped fast in the mountains and he figured her body wasn't used to it. Hope Valley was located in a valley so the weather wasn't too harsh there. He couldn't figure out where he was so he left it to Storm to get them home. He concentrated on keeping Elizabeth warm. Her dress was tore up very badly so he tried to keep the coat as tight as he could. Storm walked on and Jack prayed they would be ok. The wind had picked up and sent chills through Jacks uniform jacket. Jack's left arm ached from the scratch and he was thankful it didn't bleed much. He needed to stay healthy or they both wouldn't make it. _'Lord help us. Please help me. I need your strength more than ever.'_

Abigail tried to keep Elizabeth's family occupied but the tension and worry in the room grew thicker. Finally as the hours dragged on she sent them upstairs to the few rooms she had and decided to sleep on the couch. The pastor had come over and said if there was no sign of Jack before sundown they would go looking for them. They had left hours ago and no news. She prayed God would keep them safe before drifting off to sleep.

Jack just let Storm lead them through the storm. Soon the snow stopped falling harshly and seemed to clear up. Jack could tell they were out of the mountains now. Elizabeth stirred a little, but she was starting to shake really bad. He scanned his surroundings and realized he was on the trail leading past the mine to town. He urged Storm into a gallop hoping he still had some strength in him. He wondered if the note ever reached the town. No one had come upon them unless they were approaching from another way.


	6. Chapter 6

Abigail woke and got up. She checked the window for the hundredth time hoping to catch a glimpse of Jack or Elizabeth. She put some supper on trying to keep busy and forget her worry. When Julie woke Abigail drafted her into helping as well. She sent Julie up with fresh water so Tom and her parents could wash up. Just then she heard a commotion outside. She looked out the window and a rider less horse galloped into town. "What is it Abigail?" Julie asked coming down from the stairs. "A horse just galloped into town without a rider." Abigail replied taking off her apron. "Is it Jacks?" Julie asked worry creeping into her voice. "I don't know. You stay here while I go see." She replied. Julie sat in one of the chairs and Abigail walked outside and down the stairs. Frank had caught the horse and Abigail saw him reading a note. She sighed relieved it wasn't Jack's horse. She rushed over. "What does it say?" she asked. Frank folded it back up and stuck it in his pocket. "Jack's found Elizabeth. He says the outlaws rode of about 3 miles west of here after their horses. He wants some men to track the outlaws." He said. "Are they ok?" Abigail asked. Frank handed the horse off to a stable boy and took Abigail's arm leading her back up the café stairs. "I'm not sure. This mare has been galloping hard for miles and it's been hours since they've been gone. I'll gather some men and head off looking again. Wait here in case we miss them." He said. He turned and walked down the stairs. Abigail turned to go back into the café when Frank called after her. "Oh and you might want to get something warm to eat ready. By the looks of those clouds moving away from the mountains it's been snowing there." He said. She saw the unsaid message behind his eyes and nodded. She headed back in to the café hoping the search would be a success.

Jack was starting to lose his senses and though his loyal stallion was trying to keep the pace up he could tell it was starting to toll on him. Just when he thought there was no hope the trees cleared out and he saw the town ahead. He shook his head and a small flame of hope gave him the strength to hold on. Whether the stallion sensed his masters renewed energy or he knew home was ahead Storm found a reserve of energy and galloped toward the town. Jack hoped they weren't too late. It'd been hours since they'd been in the cold and Elizabeth's skin felt like ice. Finally they rode into the town. They were met by Abigail running out of the café. "We were so worried!" she said. "Frank took some men to…" then she saw Elizabeth unconscious and Jack without his coat. "Julie!" she called. Jack dismounted and almost stumbled, but Abigail steadied him. Julie came out and gasped. She rushed over to help them into the café.

Tom and Elizabeth's parents William and Grace all stood as the door burst open and in came Jack and Elizabeth helped by Julie and Abigail. "No time for questions. Tom, help your brother carry Elizabeth up to her room. Julie, gather some warm towels for them and Mrs. Thatcher could you heat up the soup please?" Abigail said. "Yes I can do that." Grace said. William started to protest but was silenced by a glare from Abigail. Everyone rushed to do as they were told. Meanwhile upstairs Abigail ordered Tom and Jack out so she could get Elizabeth changed into warm, dry clothes. Tom had brought Jack a change of clothes from his room. Julie brought up some warm towels heated by the fire and gave one to Jack. Then she took the rest to Elizabeth's room. Grace brought up the soup and gave some to Jack and took a bowl to Elizabeth. She was still unconscious, but Abigail said she should recover. "Now Jack let me take a look at that arm." She said. Jack was too tired to protest so he took his wounded arm out of the sleeve of his shirt. "Can I see Elizabeth?" he asked as she wrapped the bandage around his arm. "She's fine. You need your rest too. Especially for the conversation ahead of you." She said. "You're right. It's just if anything would've…if I hadn't gotten there sooner that man would've…" he closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. Abigail squeezed his shoulder. "I know. I know." He sighed and looked up with determination behind his eyes. "I know now what I'm going to do. This event has showed me…" Abigail interrupted him. "Save it for Elizabeth and her parents. You need your rest." She said firmly. She got up and picked up his empty bowl. "You'll both be ok." She said walking out. Jack sighed and lay back on the bed. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Abigail went downstairs and set the bowl down on the counter. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you Lord." She whispered. She went into the dining room and crossed her arms. "There is going to be no conversation right now. You should all retire for the evening and we will talk in the morning." She spoke firmly. Surprisingly there was no protest from William and the others gladly retired. Abigail cleaned up some and then headed up to retire. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail had spent the night keeping a close eye on Elizabeth. There were a few rough spots, but soon Elizabeth's breathing steadied and she had a healthy color to her cheeks. The sun shone through the curtains and warmed Abigail's face waking her. She sat up and rubbed her back. She'd fallen asleep in the chair by the bed and now she was wishing she'd gone to her bed. She got up and saw that Elizabeth was still sleeping so she headed down to get breakfast started. She saw Jack was up as well. "You look much better." She said getting some milk out of the icebox. "I feel much better." He replied sipping a cup of coffee. "I hope you don't mind. I made the coffee." He added. She smiled. "No I don't. You're going to need it." She said looking over at him with an encouraging glance. He smiled and shook his head.

Elizabeth sat up with a start. She looked around frantically not sure where she was at first. When she recognized her room in the café she laid back with relief. The last thing she remembered was a gunshot and Carl's blank face as he fell on top of her. She sat back up and pushed the covers back. "I must look a fright." She said to herself getting out of bed. She went to her closet and pulled out one of her work calico dresses and changed. She took her hair down and brushed it then put it in a braid leaving it down her back. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

Jack and Abigail looked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Elizabeth you're up!" Jack exclaimed jumping up. She smiled not trusting her voice. She was relived and nervous at the same time. "Oh Jack." She said letting the tears fall. He embraced her and rubbed her back. "Shh. It's okay." He said softly. Abigail came over and touched Elizabeth's shoulder. Jack let go and Elizabeth turned and Abigail embraced her. Finally the tears subsided and she took a deep breath. "So much for holding myself together." She said wiping her eyes with the hankie Abigail had handed her. Abigail smiled. "It's understandable for someone who's been kidnapped." She said. Elizabeth looked over at Jack. "What happened? The last thing I remember was that horrible man Carl on top of me then a gunshot and him falling." She said quickly so she wouldn't burst into tears again. "You too sit and I'll get you some more coffee while Jack explains." Abigail suggested. Elizabeth nodded and Jack followed her over to the couch. Abigail brought over the coffee and sat down in the chair beside the couch. Jack went through his explanation of how he'd found them and rescued her. He left out the part of her parents being here waiting to tell her after she processed his story.

"I let Storm find the way back home in the blinding storm hoping that the message I sent with the mare would be found and someone would ride out to find us. I had begun to lose hope till I saw the town and then we were by the cafe." He finished with a big sigh. Elizabeth had managed to keep herself together through the story. "The mare came into town and Frank took some men in the direction that was on the message. Apparently they passed you or something. They're still out there looking for you or the outlaws." Abigail added. Elizabeth looked between them and sniffed. Jack took her hand and squeezed. "If I had been a few minutes later..." He stopped and the muscle in his jaw twitched. Elizabeth's chin quivered but she took a deep breath and steadied herself. She put her free hand on his cheek. "I know. But by the grace of God you were just on time. And I thought the wife of a Mountie only had to worry about her husband." She said smiling. That put a smile on each of their faces and they laughed. "I just want you to know that this hadn't changed my mind about us but it has opened my eyes to the future." Elizabeth continued. Jack went to speak and she put a finger to his lips to silence him. "It made me certain that I want to spend every moment that I can with you." She said. It felt as if she was saying it for the millionth time but she wanted Jack to know that she meant it. "I'm glad to hear that especially now." Jack replied. Elizabeth looked between him and Abigail. "What's he talking about?" She asked. Just then the door opened in the cafe and in walked another test on their love. "Mother? Father?" Elizabeth exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Abigail and Jack both looked up at Elizabeth's exclamation. "They've been here since your kidnapping." Abigail said quietly. Elizabeth looked over at Jack with a look of sympathy. He just smiled understandingly and rubbed her arm. William and Grace came into the kitchen followed by Julie and Tom. "Elizabeth you're up!" Julie exclaimed rushing over. Jack got up and stood beside the couch near Elizabeth as Julie sat down beside her sister and embraced her. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Yes and I'm feeling much better." She looked at her parents and directed the comment more to them than to Julie. "I'll get some tea." Abigail said getting up from the couch. Elizabeth rose as well. "That's a fine idea. I'll help." She said heading over to the stove. William looked disapproving, but kept silent. Her mother touched her arm as she went by. "We were so worried…" she paused as tears welled in her eyes. She took her hankie and dabbed her eyes. Elizabeth's expression softened and she embraced her mother. "I know. I know." She said reassuringly. She pulled back and turned to her father. "Whatever you're going to say let's hear it before breakfast rush begins." She said folding her hands in front of her. She loved her father very much, but she also knew him very well and it would take a lot to convince him her home was here. She hoped he would accept it even with it to his disliking. William sighed and looked between all of them as if debating where to begin. "You know I would prefer you teaching back in Hamilton and be closer to us than in this wilderness especially in light of current events. You could have been seriously hurt or even killed. There wouldn't be that kind of danger teaching in Hamilton." He stated. Elizabeth crossed her arms and stood over by Jack and Abigail who'd returned once the tea was finished. "I appreciate your concern father, but you know as well as me that there is danger anywhere you go. Julie and Tom were in a wreck for goodness sakes!" she replied. Tom rubbed Julie's arm at the painful memory. William scoffed. He studied Elizabeth's calico dress and sighed with pity.

Jack could barely keep back his comments through the whole discussion, but he did his best not to add to the tension already building. If he had doubts about Elizabeth's feelings for him and Hope Valley, the disappeared at this sudden defense she had for them and herself. Grace Thatcher didn't look like she was feeling the greatest and had sudden fear in her eyes as her daughter and husband spoke their true feelings. Jack grabbed a chair and offered it to her. She smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand. Jack smiled and squeezed back before returning to Elizabeth's side. "There is no desire to return to live in Hamilton. I love this town and its people. I love the children and the schoolhouse I work in." she looked at Jack. "And I love the friends and companions I have here." She looked back at her father. "So I have decided to settle down here. That doesn't mean I can't visit. I'm sure you know that." She said for the benefit of her mother and sister. Jack took her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked at him and smiled. He turned and looked at her father in the eye. "I will say this and only this. I may not know you, but I know you still love your daughter and still want what's best for her even though it may not be what you want. I know I'm not the man you want your daughter to marry especially after the visitor we had before, but I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and comfortable. I will always love her and care for her no matter how hard it gets. There will always be dangers and fears living anywhere especially here, but no matter what I know love will get us through if we follow the calling of our hearts." He managed to finish without raising his voice one notch. William finally sighed with resignation. He looked between all of them standing with Elizabeth and his wife then rubbed his hand over his face.

Elizabeth's heart swelled with love and pride at Jack's speech. She knew then that nothing could ever come between them and last for very long. She felt a little sorrow at her father's expression, but she knew he needed something to show him he didn't control everything. Grace stood and though her expression was a mixture of sadness and tears in her heart she knew her daughter had found her home and she would be happy for her no matter what. Then William spoke again. "I do have to say I admire your determination to bring my daughter back and your backbone. Not every man would've done what you did rescuing my daughter or standing up to me. I do admire that. Maybe I underestimated you." He paused studying them. "Well I think we've overstayed our welcome." He said turning to Grace standing beside him. She nodded slightly. William turned to leave when Elizabeth stopped him. "I do love you." She said. Then for the first time William Thatcher smiled with genuine love at his daughter and for a moment his façade dropped revealing a softer part of him. He nodded and then made his way to the door. Grace went to Jack and took his hand. "Thank you." It was all she could say without her voice breaking. He smiled and nodded kissing the top of her hand. "Don't mention it." He said. That brought a smile to her face. "I'll take care of her." He added before letting go of her hand. Elizabeth embraced her mother again and smiled through tear filled eyes. "I love you." Elizabeth said. "Take care of him." Her mother whispered dabbing her eyes. "There aren't too many men like that one." She finished. Elizabeth nodded and smiled blinking back tears that threatened to fall. "I will." She said pulling back. Jack came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. They watched as her parents left the café and listened as they got onto the stage. Elizabeth turned around and buried her head in Jack's neck. He didn't say anything. He just held her there and closed his eyes. He felt Julie, Tom and Abigail's presence beside them and knew they were supporting them. Jack kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and caressed the small of her back. They would make it. He didn't care the others were there. He lifted Elizabeth's face to his and kissed her gently, but firmly. With their love and support from their friends they would make it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **3 months later**

In a small clearing on the edge of town was a ranch style house surrounded by trees and flowers and a small picket fence with a barn and a corral behind and too the right of the house. A wagon pulled up with streamers and bells tied to the back with a banner that said "Just married". In the wagon sat Elizabeth in a beautiful cream wedding dress and a same color veil with a crown of flowers on top. Jack was sitting next to her looking like a handsome and honored Mountie groom. Yep today was the big day. Jack and Elizabeth had finally gone and tied the knot.

Elizabeth looked around in wonder. "Jack! It's gorgeous! How did you manage to build this in just 3 months? Surely I would have noticed you being gone." Elizabeth said. Jack jumped down smiling. "I started this longer than 3 months ago." He said helping her down. "Now don't say anything more for now." He said. "Wh…Oh!" she was about to ask why when Jack lifted her up and carried her up onto the wrap around porch. He managed to open the door still carrying her and stepped into the house. The inside was furnished, but there was still room for some decorating and such. Elizabeth looked around in wonder. "It's everything I've ever dreamed of." She said looking down at him. He walked over to another door off from the dining room. "You can put me down now." She said. "Why?" he asked. "So I can give you this kiss I've been holding in for a very long time." She replied. Jack put her down then. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck, but it didn't take much to pull him towards her.

Jack closed his eyes as his lips touched hers. A spark of fire lit and ignited the feelings and passions saved for this day as he kissed her like he never did before. He was staking his claim. The veil fell to the floor. She was his wife legally. Her clip fell to the floor. Any other thoughts went out of his mind and all he registered were her pins falling to the floor. He picked her back up while kissing her and went into the room kicking the door shut behind him.

The early rays of sunshine peeked in through the bedroom window and warmed the room. Elizabeth woke and for a minute she didn't know where she was then she looked over and it all came back to her. Last night she'd become his wife in every way. She caressed the arm that was wrapped around her waist. Jack murmured and the arm tightened around her waist. She sighed as the sun warmed her face. She knew they had to get up and go to work, but she didn't want to leave. She put her hand on Jack's cheek and caressed it with her thumb. She kissed him and that got a reaction out of him.

Jack woke to Elizabeth propped up on her arm smiling at him. Her hair framed her face and fell tickling his shoulder as she tilted her head. "What has my beautiful wife smiling this wonderful morning?" he asked. She kissed him and pulled back. "Waking up to you beside me." She said. She leaned down and whispered in his ear telling him about earlier that morning. He whispered his reply and she blushed pushing him back down on the bed. He chuckled and threw the covers off. "As much as I hate to admit it we do have to go to work." He said standing and grabbing his uniform pants from the chair beside the bed. Elizabeth got up and put a robe around her. "I know." She said heading out into the kitchen. She opened the door looked outside and saw the corral was empty and the wagon was gone. "Uh Jack." She said. "What?" he called from the room. "The corral is empty and the wagon is gone." She said. He came out of the room putting his shirt on. "Gone? What do you mean?" he said. She gestured to the open door. He looked out and saw the same thing. "Now who would've taken off with our stuff?" he said shutting the door and turning around. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe the townspeople did it for a prank or something." She replied. Jack sighed then smiled looking at her. She turned and cocked and eyebrow. "What?" she said. "We have an excuse to stay in today." He said walking over to her. She backed up against the wall. She put her hands on his chest. "But first we need to eat breakfast." She said. He just took her hands off his chest and stepped forward leaning in and kissing her bare neck. She sighed and there was no more protest from her.

 **Back in town**

Abigail stood on the edge of town and spied the house smiling. Late last night after they were sure Jack and Elizabeth were sleeping or otherwise preoccupied they'd snuck over and took their horses and wagon, silencing the wheels and hooves with rags, and housed them at the livery in town. They figured the newlyweds would get the hint and stay home. Bill was watching the town in place of Jack and much to Rosemary's dismay they'd canceled school until further notice. Abigail smiled at the memories of her wedding night and the few days that followed. Noah had been so romantic and their years together had been good. She sent a prayer up for the couple and headed back into the café to keep an eye on Tom and Julie and their budding romance.

 **Later that afternoon**

Jack snuck out of the bedroom and shut the door quietly. He turned and scanned the kitchen pleased at his work. He went about getting some lunch put together. He opened the ice box and saw it was filled with sliced roast beef for sandwiches and cheese and homemade pickles with some lemonade and tea. He went to the cold cellar and found it supplied with cuts of pork and beef as well as milk and eggs. He couldn't believe it. They towns folk must have put all this stuff in before they'd arrived. He found canned goods on the shelves inside the pantry in the house as well as flour and yeast for making bread and other cakes. Jack went to work putting some sandwiches together and getting the table ready. He was sure Elizabeth was as hungry as he was since they'd forgotten about breakfast. He smiled at the thought of his distracting Elizabeth from the chore. He wasn't scared of her cooking since it'd gotten much better, but his heart had gotten the better of him when he saw her looking so beautiful with her hair loose and a robe fitting very nicely. He was brought out of his memories at the sound of the bedroom door opening. Elizabeth walked out looking very becoming in one of her everyday dresses from back east which brought out her curves. Her hair was simply pulled back in a ribbon. "Now you're going to make me forget about lunch like I forgot about breakfast." He said. She blushed as she walked over to the table. "It looks delicious and I'm starving." She said. Jack pulled out her chair and pushed up to the table. Then he sat across from her. The held hands and said the blessing then began to eat. "Lemonade or tea?" he asked her. "Lemonade." She replied in between chews of her sandwich. "Now I see how the real Elizabeth eats." He teased. She tossed a napkin at him and he ducked chuckling.

They finished their lunch and after cleaning up they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace cuddled up together. Jack had his arm around Elizabeth's middle and caressed her stomach with his thumb as they watched the fire flicker. She laid her head down on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. "I would have married you the first time I kissed you." He said. Elizabeth smiled putting her hand on his chest. "We wouldn't have had it this well then. Our love is this strong because of what we went through." She replied. He smiled. "I love you." She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "I love you more." She replied. He kissed her. "I love you most."

The week passed by and for Jack and Elizabeth it was filled with late mornings and early nights. Since their livestock had been taken they hadn't gotten into a schedule for chores yet. Sunday morning they woke to a rooster crowing and sounds from animals outside. "They must have returned them last night." Jack moaned. Elizabeth giggled. "Eventually it was going to happen." She said. He rose up on his elbow and looked down at her. "I'd rather look at you all day then go outside." He said. Elizabeth smiled. "If you get them done you can look at me for as long as you like." She said smiling. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I guess I better get going then." He said. She nodded and sat up. Jack leaned in for a kiss and she scrambled away to the other side of the bed. He grabbed her and tickled her until she gave in. "Ok! OK!" she said laughing. He kissed her firmly on the lips before heading out to do the animals.

The wagon still wasn't back and though the horses were back there were no saddles or tack. Once he finished the chores in record time he walked back into the house to the smell of hot bacon and eggs with fresh biscuits and gravy. He kicked off his boots and hung up his coat and hat on the rack beside the door. Elizabeth was putting the last of the dishes on the table. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm going to do chores more often if I can come home to this." He said. She put the pot on the table and turned around still in his embrace. "My pleasure, husband." She said. He smiled and kissed her. They sat down at the table and said grace before eating. "Your cooking gets better every day. This is delicious." He genuinely said. Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. I wouldn't doubt since you're eating it as though you're starved." She said. After cleaning up the dishes they sat in the living room and had devotions since they couldn't get to church. Elizabeth got up and leaned against the doorframe leading into their room. She took the pins out of her hair and looked over her shoulder at Jack with a mischievous look in her eyes. Then she disappeared into the room. Jack rose from the couch and walked into the room. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed in a robe. Jack walked over and sat down beside her. "I was expecting payback for this morning." He said. Elizabeth smiled sweetly and Jack wasn't sure if she was serious or there were other motives. "You said you wanted to look at me all day." She said. That was all that was said for the rest of the afternoon.

Abigail and Clara spent their week taking care of customers and having their hands full with Tom and Julie. The Sunday went pretty much as usual and Abigail wasn't surprised that Jack and Elizabeth hadn't ridden the horses bareback into town. She invited Frank to join her, Clara, Tom and Julie for Sunday dinner. "I heard you were the one who headed up the posse for that gang that captured my sister." Julie said. Frank nodded swallowing the bite of potatoes. "Bill Avery joined when he returned from business in Hamilton. You don't have to worry about them though miss. It's been 2 months and I'm sure they have been put away by now." He replied. Julie chewed her food a thoughtful look on her face. "Like the pastor said it's been 2 months. Let's not dwell on the past." Abigail said. They finished dinner and had a long conversation then Frank took his leave and Clara retired for the night. Tom and Julie retired in the living room and Abigail got a few things ready for in the morning. Then she kicked Tom out to go to his room over at the Saloon and sent Julie to bed before retiring herself.

That night Jack went out to check on the animals and Elizabeth made a light supper. Once supper was finished and cleaned up they retired to the living room and played a game of checkers. After Elizabeth took her cobbler out of the oven to let it cool they sat on the floor by the fire. "So do you think we'll have much time here once things go back to normal for us?" Elizabeth asked. "Why wouldn't we? At the end of the day we come home and we start our day here and ride into town. The only difference is that we get to spend all our evenings together from now on." He replied. Elizabeth looked up at him. "And mornings." She said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her lingeringly. "And mornings." He whispered on her lips. She giggled and blushed. "I have some cobbler that's waiting on the table and it's getting cold." She said. He brushed a loose curl from her face and kissed her nose. "We can reheat it." He whispered. She got a spark in her eye and pushed him a little then scrambled up laughing and running into the kitchen. "Oh we're playing that game are we?" Jack called. Elizabeth could hear him getting up. She hid behind the door and waited for him. When he came in she pounced on him and they tumbled onto the bed. She ended facing up with Jack above her. "I thought Mounties were supposed to be more aware of their surroundings." She said. He shot her a fake annoyed look and she giggled. Safe to say the cobbler got cold.

The next week Abigail looked out her door and saw Jack and Elizabeth riding in on the same horse bareback. She stepped down the stairs as they rode up. "Decided to visit us huh?" she teased. Jack dismounted helping Elizabeth down. "Since you haven't returned our wagon or tack we had to improvise. We figured we'd spent enough time away. Much longer and we might become strangers." He replied. Abigail chuckled. "Well we'll return your things to you today." She replied. Jack shook his head. "I'm going to head over to the jail. I'll meet you here when you're finished." He said turning to Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Will you miss me?" he asked their foreheads touching. She smiled. "Maybe." She replied. He kissed her and she blushed. "It's the middle of Main Street you know." He kissed her again. "I don't care. I'm letting everyone know you're mine." He said. She kissed him and drew back. Elizabeth headed up the café steps and he swung up on Storm and rode to the jail. Elizabeth looked up and saw Abigail. "I thought you went inside." She said red creeping up her cheeks. Abigail laughed and they headed into the café.

The next morning, after returning in the evening and have a nice supper, they both woke up and it was the start of their new lifestyle. Elizabeth got breakfast ready as Jack went out and did the chores. He dropped the milk and eggs off inside the door then headed back out to finish. Once the breakfast was finished Elizabeth got her school papers ready. Today was the kid's day back in school. Jack walked back in and washed up then came over to the table and sat down. They said grace and began eating. "I figure since we have plenty of supplies we'll ride the horses into town." Jack said. "Now that we have our tack back." Elizabeth added. They both chuckled and finished eating. Jack went to tack up the horses while Elizabeth finished cleaning up. Elizabeth grabbed her coat and headed outside. They rode into town and parted ways at the café.

It went on like this for 5 months nothing happening out of the ordinary. Some nights Tom and Julie would come over for supper or a Saturday afternoon. Jack worked on fixing up their homestead as well as his duties at the jail. Sometimes he would work all day and come home ready to sleep and others he would be home early and they would catch up on the activities for the day. Elizabeth worked on making their house look more like a home. Finally the last month of school came and their place was looking very beautiful. Flowers were planted on each side of the stone pathway that led from the picket fence to the wrap around porch. There was a swing to the side and chairs on the other. The inside of the house was coming along as well. Abigail, Elizabeth and Julie had worked on curtains for all the windows. Surprisingly enough Elizabeth's mother had sent her drapes that, with a little altering, fit their big windows that faced the mountains and town. Abigail had given her Blue Willow China for a wedding present and it really touched Elizabeth.

That evening Elizabeth and Jack sat on the couch together after a long day. "It's beginning to look like our home." Elizabeth said looking up at Jack. She noticed him staring blankly into the fire. "Jack? What is it?" she said sitting up and turning to face him. "Huh?" he said rubbing his face and looked over at her. His smile didn't reach his eyes. "It's nothing." He replied looking back to the fire. She turned his face back to hers. "I know when you're troubled. I'm your wife now. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." She said. He looked down and took her hand. "It would only worry you." He answered. She put her hand on his cheek. "I've always worried about you. The 6 months we've been married I've worried, but I never let it affect us." She said. He kissed her and put his forehead to hers. "Thank you for that. It's just…I got a poster for a wanted man and a letter saying that he'd been sighted heading towards Hope Valley." He finally said. Elizabeth felt a deeper worry creeping up on her, but she sent a silent prayer up and began to feel a little better. "Bill's been keeping a watch out and Lee's armed his men as well. Some men are taking turns making rounds around the town tonight and until he gets caught." He added. "Well that makes me feel better about Abigail and the others. Now you can't be alert if you're staring into the fire." She commented. That made Jack smile he drew her close and caressed her back. They sat like that for a few more hours before going to bed.

The next morning when the chores were done and breakfast was finished they headed into town with the wagon. They needed a few supplies like, flour, sugar and coffee and some horse feed. "Now I don't want you leaving here or the town without me." Jack instructed flicking the reins so the horses would speed up. Elizabeth took his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "I won't. I like having a companion to come home with anyway." She replied. Jack lifted her face to his. "I mean it." He said his tone firmer. She nodded. "But you'll have to wait on supper." She said. He kissed her then focused his attention back on the road and flicked the reins again. "I'll figure out something." He said. Elizabeth blushed at the tone in his voice.

They arrived into town and Jack parked the wagon behind the café. They would get the supplies before they headed back home. Elizabeth and Jack parted ways like usual. Tom was heading out of the café just as Elizabeth headed up the stairs. "Morning." She said. He nodded and smiled. "Morning." He replied. He held the door for her and she nodded her thanks. Abigail and Julie were cleaning up the breakfast dishes while Clara prepared biscuits for the morning rush. "Look at all these busy workers." Elizabeth said. They looked up and all smiled. "Morning." They each said. Elizabeth grabbed an apron and started helping Clara. "Looks like you've been teaching Tom a few things." Elizabeth commented. Abigail chuckled. "It wasn't that hard when I threatened him he'd have to eat the saloon's food unless he got some better manners." She replied. They all laughed at the thought. "So when are you and Tom returning to Hamilton?" Elizabeth asked Julie. Julie looked up from drying the dish. "Oh I don't know." She replied. Elizabeth turned to her. "Julie." She said in a warning tone. Julie huffed. "I'm tired of living with mother and father. Tom's still working at his job and I miss him. When he heard we were coming here he asked for a vacation and met us in Hamilton. Father wasn't too happy to see him, but the urgency of the moment was too great to worry about it. He's leaving in two days, but I don't want to. I'd have to return to mother and father." She explained setting the dish down. "Once Tom is more settled then you can think about leaving mother and father, but there's nothing for you to do here until then." Elizabeth said. Julie huffed and set the towel down. "There will be no argument. You will leave when he does and for home. Then in a few months we'll see about you returning here." Elizabeth offered. Julie looked like she wanted to argue, but backed down.

Elizabeth finished helping at the café and Abigail insisted on having Jack and Elizabeth come for supper at the café. Elizabeth agreed and excused herself to go take lunch to Jack and tell him about the plans. She walked outside and headed down the sidewalk to the jail. She saw Rosemary step of the stage and stopped to say high. Rosemary had a family emergency and had to return home. Elizabeth new Lee would be very happy to see her. Apparently in the last five months their romance had become very serious. Another wedding seemed to be in store for the future. "I'm so glad to be back. There is something very refreshing about this quaint little place." She said. Elizabeth smiled. "I'm glad to see you again as well. I'm sure Lee will be too." Rosemary blushed. "I'm on my way to take lunch to Jack so I'll let you go to Lee." Rosemary nodded and they parted ways. Elizabeth reached the jail just as a rider rode in like he was fire. "I need help! There's been an attack at the Mill!" he yelled as he rode through the town. Elizabeth then realized Jack's horse was gone. People started running out of their stores and homes. Men mounted up following Frank and Bill's lead. Elizabeth left the lunch basket in front of the jail and ran for the café. Abigail was on the steps with worry on her face. Elizabeth ran up the stairs and to Abigail. "What is it?" she asked. "Apparently that gang Jack was worried about has attacked the mill." Abigail replied. Elizabeth frowned. "But why? Is there anybody hurt?" Abigail sighed. "It would seem that one of Lee's workers was a former outlaw and had killed the gang's leader's brother and hidden some money from the bank robbery. A few men were shot and the worker was taken, but…" Elizabeth gasped. "We've got to go out there. Rosemary headed out there to see Lee." She turned to head toward the livery with Abigail in tow. "Elizabeth you've got to listen. Jack headed out there earlier to talk to Lee and he was there when they attacked. Both Jack and Lee was hit trying to save one of the young boys." Elizabeth stopped suddenly and sucked in air as if she was punched in the gut. She closed her eyes. "No." She took a deep breath and looked at Abigail. "Tell Julie to take over the school today. I'm assuming Tom went with Frank and Bill so she shouldn't be distracted. I'm going out there and if you come along get some medical supplies while I get the wagon." Elizabeth squared her shoulders. Abigail just nodded and turned on her heel to the café. As she walked away she realized that Elizabeth had grown up a lot since her kidnapping and getting married. She seemed to be adjusting to frontier life quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elizabeth had the buckboard in front of the café within five minutes. Abigail came out with the medicinal supplies and they headed out to the Mill. The crisp September air seemed to seep through Elizabeth's coat as they traveled the winding, uneven road to the mill. Neither woman spoke a word each with her mind on the wellbeing of the men at the mill.

Soon they arrived and Elizabeth pulled the buckboard up in front of Lee's office. She jumped down and ran into the office followed by Abigail. Frank and the others were gathered around a table hovering over a map of the surrounding area. They looked up as the two women entered the office. Elizabeth saw Bill and Rosemary in the corner tending to the three wounded men. Elizabeth hurried over and saw Jack lying on one of the makeshift cots. "What happened?" she asked looking at Bill. "When he shoved the boy out of the way he got a bullet to the shoulder and he fell and hit his head on a rock. Lee was hit when they left. They fired a hail of bullets for cover fire as they took the worker." Bill explained. Elizabeth knelt by Jack's cot. She saw that his wounds were already bandaged. Rosemary was sitting beside Lee's bed. "We brought extra bandages and supplies. We should get them back to town. If they gang comes back you need healthy men and can't worry about the wounded." Abigail said. Pastor Frank nodded. "We can spare a few men to help you. We need to make it quick. The gang could come back once they realize the kid was lying." Bill said.

An hour later they had Lee back at his house and left Rosemary to tend him. Abigail and Elizabeth sent all of the men back after they'd gotten Jack to their homestead and into bed. Abigail went to the stove and started making some tea. Elizabeth sat in the bedroom beside the bed hoping and praying Jack would be ok. Abigail brought the tea from the kitchen and put it into her hands. "He'll be fine. He got through pneumonia and he can get through this." Elizabeth bit her lip and tried to smile. She glanced back over to him and then to Abigail. "You need to get some rest so you can take care of him." Abigail took the cup and set it on the table. Elizabeth wiped her eyes and after adjusting Jack's blankets and checking on him she stood and went into the kitchen. "Thank you." She said giving Abigail a hug. Abigail smiled and nodded. "I'll bring breakfast." She said as she put on her coat. She gave Elizabeth one last reassuring smile and left. Elizabeth took a deep breath and started fixing a second lunch. She put some soup on just in case Jack woke up. Abigail had said that the bullet wound wasn't that serious so Elizabeth held onto that piece of hope. She sat down at the table and sent a prayer up to heaven.

An hour passed and besides a few murmurings Jack still lay unconscious. Elizabeth busied herself in various chores to keep from focusing on him. She grew tired towards evening so she went back inside and started on supper. A few of the women had stopped in and left something so she didn't need to make much. She set out the dishes and stirred the pot of leftover soup she was heating. Suddenly she felt sick and rushed outside to get away from the smell. She took a few deep breaths and then went back inside and took the pot off the stove. She didn't feel like eating anymore so she sat in the living room and tried to focus on the children's submitted tests. Finally she grew hungry and nibbled on some leftover bread. She washed up and then went back to the room. Jack's breathing was still normal so Elizabeth brushed her hair and then carefully lay beside him. Soon she was fast asleep all worries forgotten.


End file.
